


doubtful

by superduperjuuse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperjuuse/pseuds/superduperjuuse
Summary: you recently married Juuse Saros and it’s time for hockey season to start!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!!  
> you guys can find me on wattpad with the same username, I’m always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy my first work!

"Hey Y/N where's my suitcase?!"

You and Juuse have been happily married for 3 months now, you got hitched right after the hockey season ended. And now, you're 2 months pregnant and your husband was going on the first road trip of the season. 

You didn't intend on getting pregnant or even married this soon, but it all seemed so right that neither of you questioned it. You're super nervous for him to leave you alone in your new house for the first time, but he's excited so you can't let your anxious feelings show. 

"It's downstairs, Juice."

He had been at training camp when you unpacked all the boxes into the new house. You are definitely frustrated by his hockey schedule and his many obligations, but the time you do get to spend together is what reminds you of how special he is to you. You love Juuse with all of your heart and you know you can handle a week away from him. 

"I think I've got everything! I'm already running late so I guess I'll have to get going.."

He's late to everything!! You think it's cute though, he gets all frustrated and he gets in a huge rush, it's precious to you for some reason. You don't have time to think about this, it's time to say your goodbyes.

"See you Friday, I love you."

"I love you more Juus."

"Doubtful."

Doubtful. Your heart melts every time he says that. You weren't planning on crying, but you're pregnant and your hormones are off the hook.

"Don't cry Y/N, I'll call you every night and Roman's fiancée, Ellie, lives right down the street!"

You pull yourself together and allow him to wrap his arms around your waist, he kisses you softly.

"I'll be back before you know it."

He kisses you one more time and walks out the door.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse’s game goes in a different way than you wanted it to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this the archive much better than any other website I’ve used, I already have 11 hits which is a record for me lol. Keep reading and make sure to leave kudos if you enjoy it :))

The first few days went by quicker than you expected, but on the fourth day of the road trip your morning sickness was turning into all day sickness. 

It's not any fun sitting at home all day by yourself. You read, you watch your favorite movies, but you know it would all be so much better if Juuse was there with you. If he was here he would hold your hair back when you threw up, he'd cook for you, and most importantly he would cuddle with you and make you feel so much better. 

After a long day of vomiting and staring at the ceiling, the hockey game was on. Hockey is your sweet escape. You stare mindlessly into the TV watching juuse's every move. Even though he was a little goalie, he was so quick on his feet, he made you proud. 

"Looks like there's a problem on the ice, Juuse Saros is laying idle on the ground, his teammates are gathering around him. Let's check out that replay!!"

There it was. Sidney Crosby slid into Juuse, and apparently he landed on his leg and snapped it. Just another reason you hate the Pens. You start sobbing. Immediately your phone rings. 

"Are you okay Morgan!?"

It's your best friend, Y/B/F/N. You know they will always be there for you and you appreciate the call. 

"I-I-I'm not fine, I just watched my husbands leg get snapped like a wishbone!!" you sob into the phone. 

"I wish I lived in Nashville..."

"Yeah me too."

"Well text me if you need anything."

"Thanks bye..."

And just like that you are alone again. You wish the TV wasn't showing your hubby get carried off the ice in a stretcher, but life doesn't always work out the way you want it to...

It's now night and you toss and turn worrying about Juuse. He hasn't answered your texts and calls so your imagination is roaming wild. 

"What if he's dead!?"

You hate your mind for thinking of this, of course he's not dead it was just a leg injury... hopefully. 

The next morning your phone rings. 

"Juice!!"

"Hey baby..."

"So uh are you okay?"

"No actually. I'm not gonna be playing for the rest of the season. When you give birth I'm still gonna be on crutches at the very least."

Your heart sinks.

"We can get through this."

"I know we can."

"Well I have to go have a meeting with the doctors and Poile so I better be going. I love you and I miss you so much."

"Well I love you and miss you more."

"Doubtful, Y/N."

Hearing his voice lifts up your spirits, and the word... doubtful. You're going to make it 3 more days.


End file.
